1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a grappling hook.
2. Problem to be Solved
Grappling hooks are used in many settings, e.g. maritime, recreational, military, industrial, etc. Conventional grappling hooks are bulky and inconvenient to transport and store. Furthermore, one grappling hook configuration suited for one particular application may not be suited for another application. For example, a grappling hook may be suited for mountain climbing, but not suited for functioning as an anchor for a boat anchor. What is needed is a new and improved grappling hook that is reliable, compact and yet versatile for many applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grappling hook that is relatively light in weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved grappling hook that is compact and which can be easily transported and stored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved grappling hook that can be manufactured at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.